Crepes
by Asane Yashi
Summary: Keduanya hanya merasa tidak punya kerjaan. Keduanya hanya merasa bosan. Dan keduanya hanya ingin membeli crepes di toko yang baru dengan mengendarai sepeda Gumiya / Warning inside / Spesial untuk grup WhatsApp / RnR?


**Crepes**

**DISCLAIMER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VOCALOID**

**YAMAHA & CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**STORY**

**ASANE YASHI**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**RATED : T**

**SUMMARY : Keduanya hanya merasa tidak punya kerjaan. Keduanya hanya merasa bosan. Dan keduanya hanya ingin membeli crepes di toko yang baru dengan mengendarai sepeda Gumiya.**

**WARNING! : Fluffy fic, romance entah kerasa atau nggak, (mungkin) typo, alur kecepetan (semoga nggak, wakakak XD).**

**Spesial untuk grup para Author Fandom Vocaloid Indonesia di Whatsapp.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

"_Nee_, Gumiya!"

"..."

"Gumiya..."

"..."

"Gumiyaaa~"

"..."

"Gumiya ingin begini~ Gumiya ingin begitu~ Ingin ini ingin itu–"

"Hentikan! Lagu itu semakin aneh jika ada namaku di liriknya!"

Laki laki berkacamata itu menghela napasnya.

Semua ini jauh dari bayangannya.

Ulangan akhir semester baru saja selesai kemarin. Tentu saja semua murid sekolah senang–termasuk dirinya.

Maksudnya, siapa yang tidak senang jika ulangan yang mengharuskannya belajar dari siang sampai larut malam (Dan Gumiya dengan suksesnya mendapat jeweran dari Ibu tercinta karena menolak untuk makan siang dan makan malam) demi mempertahankan peringkat pertamanya di kelas telah selesai?

Dia jadi ingat. Dulu saat kelas 2 SMP, peringkat Gumiya turun menjadi di posisi 6 dan bukan peringkat 1 seperti biasa. Itu disebabkan Ayahnya yang bangga dengan prestasi Gumiya, membelikannya PS 3 beserta CD game idamannya. Apa akibatnya? Dia jadi ketagihan bermain game–pagi, siang, malam, sendiri, maupun bersama temannya Rinto dan Mikuo.

Dia hanya belajar saat ada ulangan, itupun tidak lama. Ya... walaupun saat pelajaran berlangsung, dia tetap memperhatikan.

Dan saat dia tau namanya tidak terdapat di baris paling atas melainkan di baris ke enam–Ah, rasanya Gumiya ingin nangis saja waktu itu.

Oke, biarkanlah itu menjadi masa lalu yang buruk bagi seorang Gumiya Megpoid. Kembali ke hari ini.

Hari ini hari Sabtu.

Hari dimana seharusnya dia pergi bersama saudaranya yang berjanji akan mengajaknya ke salah satu toko buku terbesar di kota ini, jika ulangannya telah selesai. Tapi kenyataan yang sulit Gumiya terima hari ini adalah–

'Gumiya, Miya-_chan_ minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu ke toko buku hari ini. Dia sakit perut.' Itulah ucapan _Kaa-san_nya beberapa jam yang lalu, tepat saat dia sudah selesai bersiap siap.

Ugh, andai rumah saudaranya itu tidak jauh dari rumahnya, mungkin sudah sedari tadi dia mengantarkan berbagai macam obat sakit perut, dari yang bubuk, tablet, maupun cair demi membuat saudaranya sembuh dan rencana perginya tidak jadi dibatalkan.

Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Seharusnya saat ini dia berada di dalam toko buku, mencari cari novel bergenre horor yang menarik, dan saat dia menemukannya, saudaranya yang berumur 4 tahun lebih tua darinya itu akan berkata–'Kau suka novel itu Gumiya? Ambillah. Biar aku yang membayarnya.'–dan bukannya seperti sekarang. Tidur telentang di balkon lantai dua, menatap langit, dan bosan. Di tambah lagi teman perempuannya yang bernama Gumi Nakajima ini tidak berhenti berbicara. Ya, Gumi datang (tepatnya memaksa untuk datang) ke rumah Gumiya sekitar sejam yang lalu.

Ah... Gumiya tiba tiba merasa rindu dengan waktu belajar ekstra kerasnya.

"Gumiya, aku bosan..." Gumi mengeluh dengan nada merengek. Hei, dari tadi mereka hanya tidur tiduran di balkon. Siapa yang tidak akan bosan?

"Aku juga," balas Gumiya dengan singkat.

"Tapi aku lebih bosan daripada kau, Gumiya...!"

"Kalau begitu pulang saja sana!"

Aduh Gumiya, apa kau tidak tau kalau suruhanmu barusan membuat Gumi jengkel? Lihatlah, Gumi menggembungkan pipi nya dan akhirnya merutukimu,

"Kau mengusirku?! Dengar ya Gumiya, hari ini rencanaku adalah melanjutkan cerita yang akan ku _publish_ ke salah satu situs di internet dengan tenang di kamar. Tapi apa yang terjadi?! Teman teman _Kaa-san_ datang dengan suara berisik mereka! Dan saat aku berbicara dengan _Kaa-san_ kalau aku butuh ketenangan untuk sesaat, kau tau? Aku malah diusir! Di-u-sir! Dan setelah _Kaa-san_ mengusirku, sekarang aku malah diusir lagi olehmu! Aku harus bagaimana sih?!"

"Terserah."

Pffft, bukankah itu menyebalkan membalas curahan hati colongan seorang Gumi Nakajima yang berapi-api hanya dengan kalimat 'Terserah'?

Gumi melongo di tempat. Berkedip kedip.

Baru saat ini, otak Gumi memunculkan pertanyaan yang seharusnya sudah muncul dari entah kapan–

Kenapa dia bisa akrab dengan Gumiya yang notabene nya adalah orang yang irit kata?

.

(´v ` )

.

"Gumiya, ku dengar di dekat sini ada toko crepes baru loh!"

Orang yang diajak bicarapun membuka matanya. Memang sedari tadi Gumiya memejamkan matanya, tetapi tidak tidur. Dia hanya menikmati angin yang berhembus.

"Bagus," satu kalimat singkat. Menyatakan kalau dia sedikit tertarik dengan kabar itu. Tapi tidak, dia tidak berbohong. Itu memang kabar bagus. Jadi saat Ibunya (Yang sebenarnya adalah penyuka crepes) meminta dirinya untuk membelikan makanan itu, dia tidak perlu jauh jauh ke toko dekat stasiun yang jauh. Gumiya memejamkan matanya lagi.

Gumi yang merasa diabaikan, diam diam merangkak ke atas Gumiya. Oh, dia hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dari pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Gumiya, kita ke sana yuk," bisik Gumi tepat di atas wajah Gumiya. Tidak heran kalau Gumiya tiba tiba terbelalak dan mendapati wajah Gumi yang hanya berjarak sekitar 7 senti dari hidungnya.

Kalau ada seseorang yang melihat mereka dalam posisi ini, mungkin orang itu sudah mengira Gumiya dan Gumi sedang melakukan hal yang 'iya iya'.

Wajah Gumiya seketika memerah. Yang akhirnya dia harus memalingkan wajahnya ke samping agar Gumi tidak melihatnya.

"K-Kau ngapain sih?! Cepat minggir!"

Gumi mengalah. Dia akhirnya pindah dari posisi ambigu nya tadi menjadi duduk di sebelah Gumiya.

Berjaga jaga kalau misalnya Gumi akan merangkak lagi ke tubuhnya jika dia terus tiduran, Gumiya pun memilih untuk duduk juga.

"Ayo kita ke toko crepes baru itu Gumiya...!"

"Aku malas," jawab Gumiya. Dia benar benar sedang malas untuk keluar rumah. Mager kalau istilahnya sekarang.

"Huaaa... ayolah Gumiya... apa kau tidak lapar?" Gumi menggaet tangan Gumiya.

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku lapar! Kau bisa memakan crepes yang ada wortel nya loh disana. Kau suka kan? Ayolah..." Gaetan Gumi semakin menjadi-jadi. Gumiya pun risih karnanya.

"Baiklah baiklah! Tapi...," Gumiya sengaja memotong ucapannya.

"Tapi...?"

"...tapi kembalikan novel ku yang waktu itu! Kalau tidak aku tidak mau ke toko crepes baru itu dan tidak akan mengajarimu Fisika lagi!" ancam Gumiya.

Novel yang dimaksud adalah novel kesayangan Gumiya yang mengandung adegan _gore_ dan dipinjam Gumi 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan sampai saat ini, novel itu belum di kembalikan juga oleh orang yang meminjam.

Gumi pikir, jika dia tidak mengembalikan novel yang sekarang sudah menjadi 'barang pinjaman kesayangan'nya itu, Gumiya akan lupa dan tidak akan memintanya kembali. Tentu saja saat berpikir begitu, dirinya lupa kalau Gumiya selalu mengingat novel apa dan siapa yang meminjamnya.

"H-Huaaa! Jangan seperti itu! Yohio-_sensei_ akan memanggil ku ke ruangannya lagi jika nilai Fisika ku kembali jelek. Baiklah baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan novelmu!" Gumi panik.

Rekaman bagaimana dulu Ia menjalani minggu minggunya dengan Yohio-_sensei_ seperti kembali terulang di pikirannya.

Bagaimana dia mendapat nilai 4...

Bagaimana dia mendapat teguran...

Bagaimana dia mengikuti pelajaran tambahan...

Ah... kenangan yang suram sih sebenarnya.

Gumiya mendengus dan tersenyum sombong. Seolah berpikir hanya dirinya saja yang bisa menyelamatkan Gumi dari 'siksaan' Yohio-_sensei_. Tidak lama diapun berdiri dan berniat untuk ke lantai satu.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat. Jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran."

"_Yatta_! Kita akan naik sepeda mu kan Gumiya?"

"Um... bagaimana kalau hanya aku yang naik sepeda dan kau jalan kaki?"

"Huaaa! Kau kejam! Seperti psikopat!"

"Hei, hanya karna aku suka membaca dan menonton adegan gore bukan berarti aku psikopat."

Kaki keduanya selesai memijaki anak tangga, dan berlanjut menuju pintu di depan, membuat sang nyonya Megpoid yang sedang duduk santai di sofa berhenti membaca majalah fashionnya sebentar.

"Kalian ingin kemana?"

"Ke toko crepes baru. Gumi memaksaku," jawab si anak tersayangnya, "_Kaa-san_ mau kubelikan?"

Ibu Gumiya berpikir sebentar. "Aku sedang tidak ingin. Mungkin lain kali," jawabnya. Tumben sekali Ibunya ini menolak tawarannya. Biasanya jika ditanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, Ibunya akan menjawab–'Tentu aku mau! Rasa es krim vanila seperti biasa ya.'

Yasudahlah, mungkin sedang tidak _mood_.

"Baiklah Bibi, kami pergi dulu," ucap Gumi.

"Baiklah, kalau Gumiya jahat padamu injak saja kakinya."

"_Kaa-san!_"

Gumi tertawa geli. "Pasti akan kulakukan." Kemudian dengan penuh 'perasaan', gadis itu segera mendorong pemuda di depannya agar segera keluar.

"Hati hati di jalan ya! Hah... dasar anak anak jaman sekarang."

.

(´v ` )

.

Siang ini cuaca cerah. Panas matahari tidak terlalu menyengat, angin berhembus pelan, dan burung burung bebas mengepakkan sayapnya di langit.

Terlihat beberapa anak kecil bermain sepak bola dengan semangatnya. Sorak sorai anak perempuan pendukung pertandingan kecil tersebut terdengar dengan jelas. Tentu saja kita tidak akan membahas pertandingan sepak bola antar anak kecil tersebut, mari kita alihkan pandangan pada dua ABG yang sedang berboncengan di sepeda–Gumiya dan Gumi.

Begini keadaannya, tentu saja Gumiya yang menggoes sepedanya, sementara Gumi berdiri di belakang–bertumpu pada dua pijakan kaki sepeda dan memegang erat pundak Gumiya.

"Bisakah kau duduk saja?!"

"Tidak mau! Lebih seru begini!"

Gumiya menghela napas.

Gumi menghirup udara dalam dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Ia melihat sekeliling–melihat awan, pohon pohon, mobil yang berlalu lalang, dan banyak hal lainnya. Namun yang menarik perhatiannya ialah–sepasang kekasih yang saling bergandengan tangan dan tertawa bahagia.

Gumi jadi berpikir, kapan ya terakhir kali Gumiya menggandeng tangannya? Oh, saat lomba lari marathon tahun lalu.

Waktu itu peraturannya adalah, peserta harus berlari secara ber-iringan bersama pasangannya, dengan tangan bergandengan dan diikat.

Gumiya yang kebetulan menjadi partner Gumi saat itu (sebenarnya dipaksa) akhirnya mau untuk menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan diikat dengan kuat. Entah kenapa saat berlari, Gumiya terus mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gumi.

Haha, akhirnya mereka mendapat juara tiga di lomba. Tentu karena Gumi yang bersemangat terus menyeret Gumiya agar mau berlari dengan cepat.

"Gumiya, pasangan itu romantis ya," ucap Gumi sambil seenaknya menunjuk pasangan yang di maksud. Gumiya melirik.

"Iya iya."

"Huh... kapan kau akan menggandengku lagi?"

Salah satu alis Gumiya terangkat. "Lagi? Memangnya kapan aku pernah menggandengmu sebelumnya?"

"Dulu, saat lomba lari marathon,"

"Itu kan terpaksa!"

Gumi menyerah. Dia menggembungkan pipinya.

Suasana terasa _awkward_ sekarang. Gumi berusaha mencari topik baru.

Oh iya, dia punya kejadian mengejutkan kemarin.

"Gumiya, kau tau Nero-_senpai_? Ketua klub basket itu...," tanya Gumi.

"Tentu aku tau. Kenapa?"

Akita Nero. Kelas 12, ketua klub basket di sekolahnya. Berambut pirang, tampan (tentu menurut anak perempuan), senyumnya secerah matahari, dan _multitalent_. Siapa yang tak kenal dia.

"Kemarin saat istirahat, dia mengajakku ke halaman belakang. Hanya berdua, dia dan aku,"

Secara tidak sadar, Gumiya memperlambat gayuhan sepedanya.

"…lalu?"

Gumi menarik napas.

"Dia bilang, dia menyukaiku dan memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya."

Gumiya melongo.

"Gumiya?"

"…"

"Gumiya! Awas ada batu besar!"

"H-Hah?!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

"HUAAAAAA!"

BRUGH

.

(´v ` )

.

"Uh…! Ini gara gara kau Gumiya. Kenapa melamun saat mengayuh sepeda!"

Mereka sudah sampai di toko crepes baru. Gumi membersihkan debu dan kotoran yang tertinggal di roknya akibat terjatuh tadi. Wajahnya cemberut. Orang yang menyebabkan tragedi –terjatuhnya-dua-anak-berambut-hijau-dari-sepeda-akibat-seonggok-batu– pun memarkirkan sepedanya di depan toko.

"Maaf, maaf…"

Toko tidak terlalu ramai. Gumi langsung masuk ke toko berniat untuk memesan. Gumiya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kau ingin yang rasa apa Gumiya?" tanya Gumi

"Yang ada wortelnya."

"Hm…," Gumi melihat papan menu. "Bagaimana kalau yang _Salad Garden_?"

Gumiya mengangguk. "Boleh saja."

"Baiklah. Satu _Salad Garden_ dan satu _Blueberry Ice Cream_ ya," ucap Gumi pada penjaga toko.

Crepes yang di pesan segera di buat. Gumiya melihat sekeliling.

Tokonya tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu kecil. Terdapat dua meja untuk pengunjung yang berniat makan di sini. Di salah satu sisi dinding terdapat stiker salah satu tokoh anime perempuan berukuran sedang (Haha, mungkin pembuat tokonya seorang Otaku).

"Silahkan, harganya 7 yen," ucap sang penjaga toko dengan satu kantong pelastik berisi dua buah crepes di tangannya.

Gumi meraba kantong rok, mencari dompet untuk membayar crepes nya. Tapi, apa yang dicarinya tidak ditemukan. Gumi terbelalak.

"Gawat!" teriaknya. Gumiya jadi kaget karnanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dompetku…,"

"Kenapa dompetmu?"

"…tertinggal di rumah,"

Gumiya berkedip kedip.

"KAU INI! SELALU SAJA CEROBOH!" bentak Gumiya.

"HUAAAA! MAAF MAAF! SAAT DI RUMAH KAN AKU TIDAK BERENCANA UNTUK KESINI!"

"LALU SEKARANG HARUS AKU YANG BAYAR?!"

"YA MAU BAGAIMANA LAGI!"

Sang penjaga toko tersenyum canggung melihat perdebatan di hadapannya. Gumiya memijit pelipisnya.

Hampir selalu saja begini.

Waktu itu juga, saat Gumi mengajak Gumiya ke kedai dango dekat rumah–Gumi lupa bawa uang.

Saat Gumi mengajaknya lagi ke bioskop untuk menonton film horor terbaru–Gumi lupa bawa uang lagi. Ya ampun….

Kemudian Gumiya mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar crepes tersebut. Agak tidak rela rasanya.

"Terimakasih telah berkunjung. Silahkan datang lagi…."

.

(´v ` )

.

"Huaaa! Crepes ini enak sekali ya Gumiya! Mulai sekarang toko ini adalah langgananku!"

"Iya terserah."

Gumiya dan Gumi duduk bersampingan. Gumi di sebelah kiri, Gumiya di sebelah kanan. Pohon di dekat toko dengan pembatas terbuat dari batu di sekeliling pohonnya menjadi tempat duduk mereka.

Gumiya menikmati crepes sayurannya. Gumi menikmati crepes dengan es krim _blueberry_nya.

"Gumi!"

"Iya?"

"Bagaimana... Nero-_senpai_ bisa suka padamu?"

Gumi memasukkan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya terlebih dahulu, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Nero-_senpai_ bilang... dia suka padaku sejak aku tidak sengaja mengenai kepalanya dengan bola basket. Lalu mulai saat itu dia mulai memperhatikanku. Hah... aku tidak mengerti," jelas Gumi. Gumiya terdiam.

"Lalu... kau menerima dia?" Laki laki berkacamata itu menunduk. Mulai menggigit lagi crepes sayurannya.

Gumiya berpikir, Nero itu idola di sekolahnya. Perempuan mana yang tidak terpukau dengan senyumnya. Sementara dia sendiri? Tersenyum saja jarang.

Lupakan, Gumi pasti sudah–

"Tidak, aku tidak menerima dia."

Gumiya menengok dengan cepat.

"H-Hah? Tapi kenapa?"

Gumi tersenyum.

"Hahaha, itu rahasia Gu-mi-ya... Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Karena...,"

Haruskah sekarang? Haruskah saat ini juga? Haruskah dia bilang kalau sebenarnya selama ini dia–

"K-Karena... Karena... A-Aku…," lidah Gumiya mendadak kaku. Dia yakin saat ini wajahnya sudah sedikit me-merah. Karna itulah dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

Tanpa Gumiya ketahui, gadis di sebelahnya tertawa kecil. Tertawa karena ekspresi Gumiya yang lucu menurutnya. Gumi mengambil sesendok es krim dari crepes nya.

"Hei Gumiya,"

Perlahan Gumiya menengok ke arah Gumi.

"Y-Ya?"

"Es krim _blueberry_ nya enak loh. Coba deh."

Secara tiba tiba Gumi memasukkan es krim yang di sendoknya ke mulut Gumiya.

Oh Gumi, lihatlah. Wajah yang tadinya hanya berwarna merah tipis sekarang menjadi merah padam.

"K-Kau ngapain?!"

Gumi di sebelahnya tersenyum lebar. Seolah merasa tidak mempunyai salah apa apa.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan? Hahaha."

Sekarang Gumiya mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Berusaha mengabaikan Gumi.

Walaupun dia tau, dia tidak akan bisa.

.

.

.

Gumiya tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan dari Gumi tadi

.

.

.

Karna gadis itu sudah tau apa yang ingin Gumiya ucapkan

.

.

.

_'Aku juga suka padamu Gumiya.'_

.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N:**

***Miya-chan yang saya buat sebagai saudara Gumiya itu OC saya (Sorane Miya) Nyempil dikit gapapa lah HAHA.**

***Saya gak tau 7 yen itu berapa ribu kalo dalam rupiah. Maklumin ya kalo ternyata kemahalan ; v ;**

**Holaaaaa! Saya baru selesai UN nih~ /teruskenapa**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari doujin GumiGumiya buatan An-san dan grup WA yang waktu itu kebetulan sedang membahas crepes. **

**Masalah Doujin... lebih tepatnya sih menceritakan kembali isi cerita di doujin tersebut dengan versi saya sendiri. Berhubung saya gak ngerti sama dialognya karna pake bahasa Jepang (Tolong jangan flame saya ; v ;) **

**Bagi yang mau lihat doujin tersebut, silahkan kunjungi PIXIV nya An-san. Link nya mungkin akan saya taruh di bio.**

**Gimana? Apa bener bener ada typo? Bener bener alurnya kecepetan? Semoga feels nya kerasa ya :'D**

**Oh iya, maaf fic Kagamine Rinto Story belum bisa update. File nya lagi bermasalah huhuhuuu ; v ; Saya akan berusaha biar bisa update secepat mungkin.**

**Akhir kata, tolong reviewnya...**

**Jum'at, 16 Mei 2014**

**-Asane Yashi-**

**(´v ` )**


End file.
